Stuck With You
by 27Anasus27
Summary: Serenity and Bakura are stuck in the Kaiba Mansion for a week. Can the two get along? When Serenity starts to feel for Yami Bakura will he feel the same or will his evil heart stop him. Rated for some scenes and language not suitable for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Kishlover27: This is my second fanfic! Yey!**

**Yami Bakura: Why are you so excited?**

**Kishlover27: Cus I like doing this.**

**Yami Bakura: You mean doing _this_ with me?**

**Kishlover27: Shut up, Bakura. Sometimes you can be so pervertive.**

**Yami Bakura: No, I'm just telling the truth.**

**Kishlover27: You're just jealous cus I'm with Kish from Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Yami Bakura: (walks over to a kish doll and starts tearing it apart) No, I'm not.**

**Kish: Hey, K-27.**

**Ichigo: Kish come back to me!**

**Yami Bakura: Yeah, Kish, go to Ichigo and leave me with K-27.**

**Kish:No way!**

**Kishlover27: Guys and lady don't fight because my 2nd fanfic is about to start. (Kish, Yami Bakura, and Ichigo fighting in the background) Anyways, enjoy! I don't own YuGiOh but I do own this fanfic!**

**1. Winning Song**

**Tea was talking with Yugi while I was with my brother Joey and Mai. Mai has always been cool with me and I was hoping she would fall in love with my brother so we can be sisters-in-law. Tristan and Duke were always by me and trying to get my attention. He is very nice and sweet but not exactly my type. Duke was a little cooler but not exactly what I'm looking for. Everyone thinks I'm delicate and silent. That's only because I feel uncomfortable with them. Mai is like an older sister to me and she always makes me feel like myself. I'm more of an adventurous type and wild kind of girl but since my eyes and everyone worrying about me I became a little more delicate. I was just glad that the Marik thing is over. I saw Bakura pass by so I waved to him. Serenity: "Hey, Bakura." Joey: "(whispering) Serenity, don't talk to him. He's Yami Bakura not the normal Bakura." Yugi: "Sorry, that's my fault not Serenity's because I forgot to tell her. Serenity, the normal Bakura became one with Yami Bakura and since Yami Bakura is stronger he took over the body."**

**I was stunned. Bakura waved back at me but you could tell in his eyes that he really didn't care.**

**I walked home by my self because Joey had to stay with the others to fix their decks. I really didn't want to do that and I was tired so I decided to go home and rest. On my way there I bumped into Bakura. Or should I say _Yami Bakura_? Serenity: "Hey . . . Bakura." I was kind of shy and scared knowing it was the evil Bakura. Yami Bakura: "What do you want, stupid girl?" Serenity: "I was trying to be nice by saying hi but I guess being nice isn't welcoming anymore!" I was so mad at him. I can't believe he could be so rude! I walked away when I noticed him staring at me. People thought of me as a sensitive, quiet girl and I hated that! Serenity: "What you staring at?" Yami Bakura: "You." Serenity: "Why?" Yami Bakura: "Because no one has been stupid enough to talk to me, except you." Serenity: "And that's supposed to be a compliment?" Yami Bakura: "No. Well, I'm leaving. I don't know about you but I don't really care for being around your brother's friends." Serenity: "Where are you going?" Yami Bakura: "None of your business, stupid girl." Serenity: "Fine!" I left him and went home. I think that's the best conversation I've ever had with anybody that isn't Mai. Only Mai talked to me normally and everyone else pretty much ignored me. I arrived home and went straight to bed and turned on the radio. Radio: "If you call in and tell us the name of the singer and the song you could win a trip to the Kaiba Mansion to stay there and live there for a week! You'll have servants and be treated as a king or queen! The first person to call in wins!" I heard them play a familiar song then I realized it was one of my favorites! I called in. Radio: "Hello? Who is speaking?" Serenity: "My name is Serenity and the name of the song is We Belong Together sung by Mariah Carey." Radio: "YOU WON! You will be joined by another who called in the same time as you. Basically it was a tie but you still get the prize of living in the Kaiba Mansion for a week!" Serenity: "Who's the other?" They hung up on me. I guess I better get my things packed and tell Joey what happened.**

**Kishlover27: What do u think?**

**Yami Bakura: I think you're hot!**

**Kishlover27: That's not what I meant.**

**Kaiba: Why my mansion? **

**Kish: Leave my K-27 alone!**

**Kishlover27: (hugging Kish) Thank you Kish.**

**Yami Bakura: (attacking Kish) She's mine!**

**Kaiba: (While Yami Bakura and Kish fighting) Why my mansion! Hey, since they're fighting how about u and me going someplace alone if you know what you mean.**

**Kishlover27: Not you too.**

**Yami Bakura: Get away Kaiba! Die Kish!**

**Kishlover27: Well, anyways, please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**27Anasus27: Hello everyone as you can see I changed my name from Kishlover27 to 27Anasus27. I think it suits me better.**

**Kish: Nooooooooo!**

**27Anasus27: Just go with Ichigo, Kish.**

**Kish: Fine! (leaves with Ichigo in his arms)**

**Me: glad that's over.**

**Kaiba: What are you talking about now, stupid girl?**

**Yami Bakura: Hey! "Stupid Girl" is my line!**

**Kaiba: Whatever. Anyways, she doesn't own YuGiOh she just owns this fanfic.**

**27Anasus27: Your Beep right! Huh? What the BEEP! Who has the BEEPing censor on?**

**Yami Bakura: Muahahahaha!**

**Me: I would like to thank Iluvevilyamis for the review! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Serenity's POV**

**Joey walked in and went straight into the kitchen and got a coke out and started drinking it. "Hey, Onichan(means big brother in Japanese)! Guess what? I won a contest to stay at the Kaiba mansion for a week and be treated like a queen!" Joey spit out the coke out and almost choked. "WHAAAA? You're stayin at tha rich moneybags mansion all alone!" "Actually, not just me but someone else who won as well. Don't worry; Kaiba won't be there because that's when he is leaving to America. Mokuba might be there but you like him and he's nice anyways." "Yeah, you're right, sis. So when are ya leavin?" "Tomorrow, this is why I have to pack today." I ran up to my room and started packing as fast as I could. I was so tired afterwards that I just fell asleep in the clothes I wore and didn't even bother to change into pajamas. The next day I got my brother to dry me to the mansion and as soon as we arrived we were greeted by the radio station guys.**

"**Welcome to the Kaiba mansion! Please make yourself at home young lady and you shall soon see who you're staying with." "Thank you." I said but I was so distracted by the beauty of the mansion. "I can take it from here, Onichan." "Alright sis. Just call me if ya need anything at all. Okay?" "Okay." We gave each other a huge hug and I watched my brother leave and I waved a goodbye to him. I walked back inside only to see the most unexpected person to be there. "What are you doing here, stupid girl?" It was Bakura! "I was going to ask you the same thing except I would have said rude boy." What the heck was he doing here! I couldn't believe he was here of all places. Maybe he worked for Kaiba or something. Just then I saw Mokuba walk right up to us. "Welcome Serenity and Bakura! You two were tied in the radio station contest and won the prize." I couldn't help but wonder how Bakura knew the song. "Don't get any ideas you stupid girl. The only reason I knew the song was because my sister made me answer the question for her. She said I needed the vacation so I agreed but I didn't know I would get stuck with you." That was harsh.**

"**Now, now, we aren't here to fight. If you two are going to be stuck together for a week you should at least try to get along." Mokuba said. "That's easy for you to say, shorty." "Bakura, you have no right calling Mokuba shorty!" He was so mean! I can't believe I have to live with him for a week. "Hmph." I guess he wasn't much of a talker. "Well, anyways, you're rooms are on the second floor and next to each other. Follow me and you can unpack and then you can just relax. I'll stay here but my room is on the third floor in case you need anything." We followed Mokuba without saying a word. I went running straight to my room as soon as Mokuba pointed out our rooms. I jumped on my bed full of excitement to be able to live in a mansion. I unpacked everything and decided to walk around the mansion.**

**Bakura's POV**

**Finally I'm in my room. Not really my room but my room for a week. Whatever, anyways, I decided to take a walk around the place after I unpacked to see if there is anything in the Kaiba mansion worth stealing. I am a grave robber and one smart thief. I saw the small Wheeler girl walk out her room. Hmmm….I wonder what she is going to do. I decided to follow her and see what she was up to. I kept on following her until I saw her going into a room which was the library. I entered and it was the biggest library I had ever been! I decided to see if there were any books about grave robbing and ancient artifacts that could be useful.**

**After a long time of searching I found the book I was looking for. A Grave Robber's Secrets. It was excellent. I sat down and found some really interesting secrets. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" It was the stupid girl. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading." She looked embarrassed and I almost wanted to laugh at her but I didn't want her to think I'm weak by laughing so instead I smirked. "Mr. Bakura, can you tell me why you're so interested in grave robbing?" Why did this girl want to know about my liking grave robbing? "Why do you care?" "Well, maybe you can take an interest in something that isn't illegal. Have you ever thought about that?" Hmm…this girl was interesting. We fought a while ago and yet now she acts all interested in what I do. Why the change? Is someone controlling her? "Never mind, I don't know why I bother. You are the most hopeless person, anyways, Bakura." Then she left after those words. How dare she say I am hopeless! That girl was just asking for trouble and she was going to get it!**

**Me: Yey! Done with chapter 2!**

**Kaiba: Why should I care?**

**Me: Oh, shut up Kaiba before I turn you into a dog!**

**Kaiba: Wheeler is the dog!**

**Joey: WHY YA GOOD FOR NOTHIN MONEYBAGS!**

**Me: Guys, please don't fight, now.**

**Kaiba: I wouldn't waste my time.**

**Joey: You're just scared and ya better be!**

**Me: Anywho, please review and I accept flames but don't be too harsh, please.**


End file.
